Despistado
by NatLB
Summary: Había cosas que a Tino le molestaban de Berwald, lo primero es que fuera tan callado, segundo era su expresión, tercero era su tic verbal, cuarto era la amabilidad del otro, por último, aunque quizás la más importante, era que Berwald podía ser el hombre más despistado del planeta.


Hallo!

 **Disclaimer:** "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, solo lo hago por gusto ;)  
Sin nada más que añadir, a leer...

* * *

Había cosas que a Tino le molestaban de Berwald, lo primero es que fuera tan callado, uno no sabía lo que el otro estaba pensando y daba miedo el asumir cosas y que fueran erróneas; segundo era su expresión, pareciera que todo el día estuviera enojado cuando en realidad no era así; tercero era su tic verbal, su forma de hablar grave y tosca no ayudaba con el segundo punto por lo que era una combinación extraña y complicada; cuarto era la amabilidad del otro, porque sí, Berwald era amable pero muy pocos podían dar fe de eso, solo quienes en verdad la conocían; y por último, aunque quizás la más importante, era que Berwald podía ser el hombre más despistado del planeta.  
Generalmente las mujeres tenían ese prejuicio de "Es un hombre, es despistado ¿Qué esperabas?" que al sueco le venía como anillo al dedo.  
Y tener a un hombre de mirada intimidante, alto, serio, que no hablaba mucho y amable con el resto pese a que el resto terminara huyendo, era una tentación.

Berwald Oxenstierna es un estudiante universitario, aplicado y está entre los mejores de su carrera, paciente para quien necesita ayuda y un hombre dispuesto a ayudar (siempre y cuando lo pillaras con predisposición, te ayudaría en todo).  
Lo más importante y de lo que Berwald no se daba cuenta era de su popularidad. Por su forma de ser, era el sueño mojado de muchas jóvenes en la universidad, el modelo de algunos jóvenes y si, para algunos de ellos también era su sueño húmedo.

Berwald era despistado, no se daba cuenta de esas cosas. Si bien le costaba hacer amistades como tal, consideraba a algunas personas como conocidos y pues digamos, muchos conocidos se habían enamorado del sueco y este ni se dio por enterado. Tanto así que algunos conocidos se alejaron, desistieron o simplemente siguieron con su vida, otros aun mantenían la esperanza.

Algo de lo que nadie estaba seguro era de su sexualidad, el sueco en ningún momento había revelado o insinuado aquello, tampoco comentaba respecto de la apariencia de sus compañeros o compañeras para que de esa forma el resto pudiera darse una idea, absolutamente nada. Jamás se supo de si había tenido, tenía o estaba interesado en alguien -independiente del género- por lo que las insinuaciones no paraban.

Las chicas eran las más insistentes, no era necesario que fueran las más bonitas o populares, de todo tipo estaban detrás de Berwald, llegando al nivel del acoso y como bien decíamos, Berwald ni enterado.

Los chicos que estaban interesados amorosamente en el rubio de lentes eran más discretos, la gran mayoría, había excepciones.

El problema que se le presentaba al sueco este último tiempo se debía a la presión de los exámenes finales, una carta, un mensaje de texto y las constantes invitaciones a salir.  
Esto último era por el aniversario de la universidad.  
Habría una gran cantidad de actividades esa semana luego de los exámenes y una fiesta al final de esta en donde el director dio pase libre a sus alumnos, no habría problemas respecto de permisos o repercusiones que pudieran haber, por lo que los estudiantes eran los más contentos ya que la universidad era conservadora y solo se permitía en contadas ocasiones darles libertad a sus estudiantes.  
Debido a la popularidad del sueco, este era constantemente asediado, pero Berwald estaba más pendiente de sus estudios por lo que no tomaba estas invitaciones en serio, sin olvidar que debido a su apariencia y forma de ser asustaba al resto por lo que se alejaban, toda su vida escolar fue así ¿por qué ahora cambiaría? Berwald no encontraba una razón válida para ello por lo que creía que todo debía tratarse de una broma.  
Y al no tomarse las cosas en serio, se agrandaba el problema. Cualquier buena acción era malinterpretada por quienes buscaban al sueco o también de quienes no estaban interesados en él, algunos terminaban acercándose al rubio de lentes por lo mismo.  
Ludwig observaba a su primo y negaba. Si bien el no era despistado, era bastante vergonzoso, pero ya estaba arreglando ese asunto.

Algo de lo que el sueco se olvido y ahora le pesaba, era que la universidad en esta fecha abriría sus puertas a estudiantes de otras universidades, por lo que no era extraño pillarse con peculiares escenas tan temprano por la mañana.

El viernes finalmente había terminado con su último examen, pero aún le quedaban tres trabajos más, dos por hacer y uno por entregar. El fin de semana, contrario al resto, se dedico en avanzar y no en ir de fiestas.  
Ese lunes se levanto temprano -si, Berwald dormía en los dormitorios- y se dirigió al baño en donde hizo la misma rutina de siempre.

A esa misma hora cierto danés se peleaba con el encargado de los dormitorios.

–Te digo que lo conozco, ¿Por qué llevarme la contra? –preguntó, nuevamente, molesto porque no le dejaran pasar.

–Puedes entrar a las facultades y al campo, pero no a los dormitorios –decía el encargado por cuarta vez.

–Pero si no me dejas pasar no despertare a ese maldito del sueco –respondió para luego cruzarse de brazos, estaba planeando ingresar de otra forma.

–¿Sueco? –preguntó el otro en un susurro. Todos sabían quiénes eran los populares por lo que alguien viniera e intentara pasar a los dormitorios y mencionara a un sueco, solo significaba una cosa–. ¿Oxenstierna? –preguntó un poco más alto y así llamar la atención del otro chico.

–Claramente, no conozco a otro maldito sueco y no me revolcaría con otro de ese país –comentó mordazmente. Ante la ultima parte el encargado casi se cae, ¿alguien si pudo estar con él "tempano de hielo"? -apodo dado por quienes no soportaban la idea de popularidad-. Aquella no era una mala información. Con una sonrisa siniestra permitió el paso al danés quien entro con un megáfono–. Dormitorio c, piso cuatro, habitación 42 –le dijo al danés antes de que se perdiera de vista.

–¡Tak! –gritó mientras doblaba el pasillo.

Berwald se estaba secando el pelo con un secador, le encantaba que se secara naturalmente pero ya lo habían regañado por seguir haciéndolo en invierno. Ahora se había acostumbrado a ocupar ese aparato durante las temporadas heladas. Debido al ruido del aparato no escuchaba los gritos del danés, pese a que en momentos se ordenaba el cabello frente al espejo ya que lo tenía más largo.

–D'bo cortármelo –se dijo cuando le pareció escuchar un alboroto.

Apoyo el aparato en el mueble y giro su rostro a la ventana, pero no se volvió a escuchar nada. Volvió a su tarea y posteriormente fue a su habitación, se vestiría, luego desayunaría y terminaría con el último de los trabajos.  
Berwald tenía la mala costumbre de empezar a vestirse por la parte superior y luego seguir con la inferior, por lo que mientras tomaba la camisa escucho el gritó del danés.

–¡SAL AHORA MISMO O TE JURO QUE TENDREMOS PROBLEMAS! ¡NO PUEDES HUIR DEL REY DEL NORTE! –ante aquel titulo el sueco se asomo inmediatamente a la ventana, no sin antes correr las cortinas. Efectivamente cierto danés estaba en el patio con un megáfono en la mano y observando en su dirección.

Berwald se coloco rápidamente un bóxer y tomo unos pantalones que se iba colocando mientras se dirigía a la puerta, ya en la escalera se terminaría de colocar el pantalón en la otra pierna.

Todos los presentes en el patio y los cotillas asomados de las ventanas de sus habitaciones, habían presenciado el espectáculo del chico rubio de ojos azules y pelo alborotado. Le recriminaba al sueco el huir como cobarde y no enfrentarse a su persona.

Finalmente Berwald había aparecido corriendo de su dormitorio con la camisa abierta igual que el pantalón, sin zapatos y jadeando. Lo que más impactó fue ver su torso, en el cual se marcaba su abdomen, sus pectorales e inclusive los trapecios se podían apreciar. Muchos se grabaron a fuego en la retina esa imagen, pero el sueco solo estaba pendiente de golpear al danés hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

–Te dejo una temporada y mira –comentó el otro que lo repaso con la mirada, aprobaba la vista que tenia frente a sus ojos–. ¿Estabas con alguien allá arriba?

–Math'as –dijo Berwald en un tono que reflejaba su enojo–. ¿Qu' estás hacie'do aquí?

–Quería hablar con mi e… –pero no alcanzo a decir nada mas ya que el sueco le cubrió la boca. Mathias no estaba nada contento por lo que -si, infantilmente- le babeo la mano–. No me calles –le dijo.

–Entonc's sube, pero n' hables aqu' –dijo y le señalo el lugar con una simple mirada. Aquello provoco que todos quienes estaban inmóviles reaccionaran y siguieran con lo suyo. Berwald hizo una cara de asco y se limpio la mano contra el pantalón.

–Godt –dicho aquello ambos emprendieron camino a la habitación 42.

El rumor no tardo nada en expandirse, tanto así que llego a oírse hasta en otras universidades de la zona. Llegando a oídos de dos rubios en específico.

Mathias Densen estuvo los primeros tres días insistiendo a Berwald sobre volver juntos. El sueco había escapado -dejo de ser un adolescente para madurar y decidió ingresar a la universidad- según Mathias, por lo que ahora que lo había encontrado -se topo con él un día mientras trabajaba en el centro y vio al otro, luego salió temprano y lo siguió- decidió que deberían retomar aquello. El asunto es que Berwald no quería, ni planeaba volver con Mathias por razones que no le interesaban al danés, por lo que el otro rubio seguía asistiendo a la universidad del más alto e insistiéndole.

Lo peor -si es que fuera posible- vino cuando a Mathias se le sumo Lukas Bonnewiik. Lukas fue un amor pasajero de verano que tuvo Berwald antes de ingresar a la universidad, el noruego un día se había marchado simplemente lo que hirió a Berwald, pero con el pasar de los días lo supero, lo que no supo fue la razón de aquello. Lukas le tenía miedo al compromiso por lo que cuando sintió que esto podía ser más serio huyo a su antigua casa, en donde vivía su hermano con su padre. Emil le había ignorado en un principio pero cuando la situación se volvió preocupante termino confrontándolo, aquello le permitió ver a Lukas que desperdicio su oportunidad, por lo que se juro que si se volvía a presentar no ocurriría lo mismo. Cuatro años más tarde y después de dos relaciones fallidas, volvió a saber del sueco, demoro solo un día en averiguar cosas de él y enterarse oficialmente de lo acontecido en la universidad del otro.

Finalmente para el jueves estaba intentado hablar con Berwald pero el danés se lo impedía, nació inmediatamente una rivalidad por atraer la atención del sueco. Sin contar que debían pelear con aquellos que estaban detrás de Berwald. Mientras ambos se peleaban -el noruego ahorcaba al danés- se enteraron de la fiesta del sábado. Ambos se pusieron como fecha límite aquel día.

–En verdad creo que… –decía el noruego–. Necesitamos hablar acerca…

–N'… –le interrumpió el sueco–. Es' ya está 'n el p'sado.

–Pero… –vio como el sueco suspiro–. ¿Hablarlo?, no pido nada más… –el noruego no era una persona de muchas palabras y odiaba tener que rebajarse, pero no se perdonaría si al menos no lo hubiera intentado.

–D' acuerdo… –termino por ceder. No estaba seguro que aquello fuera una buena idea, pero que mas daba, solo seria una vez y luego cada uno seguiría con su camino o al menos eso esperaba.

Ya para el viernes Berwald se había negado a volver con Lukas y Mathias, hablo con cada uno por separado, y volvió a su rutina. Lo que complico aun más el tema fue caer en una trampa que Vash (un egresado de contaduría) había planeado contra el imbécil que hizo llorar a su hermana. Berwald termino esposado a Lukas toda la tarde y ambos encerrados en un cubículo del baño.  
El rumor que se propago fue bastante diferente a lo que en realidad ocurrió, y dicho rumor llego a oídos de un rubio de ojos verdes y lentes quien decidió contarle a su mejor amigo.

Para el sábado en la mañana la imagen de Berwald pasó de ser la de popular a un semental en la cama. Tuvo un trió con esos dos extraños en el baño a plena luz del día y algo se decía sobre que una chica de primer año, que estaría igualmente involucrada, por lo que terminaría siendo un cuarteto.

Berwald quería hacer un agujero y esconderse del mundo. Podía transmitir una imagen al resto de las personas que no estaba tan alejada de la realidad. Lo que sí, es que era vergonzoso y no soportaba el que hubieran rumores sobre su persona. Dos estados contradictorios en una sola persona. Ludwig no tenía la menor idea de cómo ayudar a su primo. Sin olvidar que el sabia el motivo por el cual Berwald no podía aclarar todo esto de una buena vez, lo entendía ya que si estuviera en su situación actuaria de la misma forma, pero digamos que lo del alemán era un poco más complicado en cierto aspecto.

Finalmente había llegado el sábado, el día transcurrió sumamente rápido y en un parpadeo ya estaban todos en la fiesta más esperada del año.

Mathias no perdió el tiempo y empezó a beber, Lukas decidió hacer lo mismo más para desinhibirse y poder actuar. Jorge, Claudia, Sebastian y Scarlett fueron los primeros compañeros de universidad de Berwald decididos en acabar la noche siendo pareja del sueco y envidia del resto. Intentaron acercarse al sueco por todos los medios posibles.

Berwald se vio nuevamente acosado, manoseado y besado como en cada fiesta, pese a que se alejara del resto, tuviera que golpear a algunas personas y correr de otras, porque él no agredía a una dama -hecho del que se aprovechaban-.

Ludwig se sentía impotente por lo saco el celular y escribió un mensaje, suspiro y rogó que esto no fuera a convertirse en un campo de batalla, para luego enviarlo. Porque sí, su primo había pasado por mucho esta semana y sabia que se debía principalmente a que su primo era tan despistado que no daba señales al resto para que lo dejaran en paz, al contrario sus acciones solo eran por mera cortesía que el resto tomaba como si fueran el primer paso para algo más.

Berwald estaba detrás de una columna escondiéndose de Elizabetha quien lo perseguía con una cámara, porque la ganancia por las fotos era buena, eso era lo que ella decía y no muchos entendían a que se refería.

–¡Berwald! –escucho la voz de Mathias y no pudo evitar saltar del susto.

Creyó que se había marchado hace rato, pero no era así y venía acompañado de Lukas, perfecto; pensó con sarcasmo.

–¿Qu' es lo que quieres ah'ra? –preguntó, estaba cansado de todo y de todos.

–Necesito que escojas entre nosotros –declaró. Se planto a una distancia del sueco pero a la misma altura que Lukas.

–Qu' n' volveré con ustede', ¿P'r qué n' lo entie'des? –preguntó lo ultimo mirando a Lukas ya que Mathias podía ser muy tozudo. El aludido lo pensó un momento, en verdad solo había decidido ir allí para saber si tenía posibilidades, pero debido a la presencia del danés todo se había convertido en una competencia.

–Porque no nos has dado una razón… –dijo cuando se dio cuenta de aquel detalle. Era verdad, Berwald se negaba constantemente, pero no daba una explicación de ello. Ninguno sabia porque los evitaba, y sin una razón de peso ¿podían seguir insistiendo, verdad?

–N' puedo decirl's… –confeso Berwald con un semblante triste–. P'ometí n' decirlo…

–Pero… –intento decir Mathias cuando alguien los interrumpió.

–No vengas con esa cara de victima que no te queda –dijo un chico rubio de ojos violetas que se acercaba caminando–. También es tu culpa por ser tan despistado.

–¿T'no? –preguntó Berwald de encontrarlo allí–. ¿Despist'do? –volvió a preguntar al entender lo que dijo el otro luego de pasar la sorpresa del primer momento.

–Claro… en ningún momento te negaste a los avances del resto por lo que todos asumieron que tenían una oportunidad y solo era cuestión de tiempo –dijo una vez se cruzo de brazo y se detuvo a una corta distancia del más alto.

–Pero tú dij'ste que n' debía decir n'da…

En realidad Berwald intento recordar los avances de alguien, pero cuando se le declaraban el siempre los rechazaba con tacto, nada mas… ¿entonces a que avances se refería?

–Pero podías negarte, en cambio no hiciste eso y ahora estamos aquí –señalo a los otros dos–. ¿Por qué rayos están ellos aquí? –preguntó con un tono que reflejaba su enojo.

Berwald trago seco, era malo cuando el más pequeño se enojaba porque aquello daba miedo. Tampoco le ayudaba la situación en la que se encontraba o las palabras que le dijo el otro rubio.

–Yo vine porque… –empezó a decir Mathias pero fue callado debido a un codazo en su costilla propinado por el noruego.

–Mejor cállate, estúpido –dijo el otro quien podía darse una idea de lo que ocurría.

–Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar –dictamino Tino a lo que Berwald suspiro temiendo la resolución del otro. No le agradaba el "castigo" impuesto por el menor, pero aquel temperamento era lo que más le agradaba del finlandés.

–Berwald –llego Ludwig–. Lamento interrumpir –dijo una vez se fijo en la presencia del resto–. Pero te necesitan adentro, ya sabes… lo de siempre –y con lo de siempre se refería a un concurso de fuerza al borde de la piscina.

Era la actividad más esperada por el alumnado. Durante todo el día sábado y antes de la fiesta uno votaba por los alumnos que merecieran participar, ya sea por fuerza, una broma o lo que fuera. El concurso básicamente era intentar arrojar al resto a la piscina y evitar caer uno, el premio eran cinco mil dólares en efectivo por lo que nadie se quejaba a empaparse toda la ropa.

–Creo que debes participar –opino Tino ocultando su sonrisa, planeaba algo. El finlandés sabía que el sueco ganaba cada año desde que entro a estudiar por lo que estos años el concurso paso más a ser un reto personal que la pelea por el dinero.

–Yo quiero –pidió el danés luego de ver el lugar y enterarse de que trataba.

Quienes estaban presentes no dudaron en aceptar y solo por echarle más leña al fuego.

–Saben que las trampas no están permitidas, nada de golpeas a la rodilla. Ocupen solo los brazos y traten de no agarrar la ropa como si fueran infantes –dijo Arthur quien estaba a cargo este año–. Cuando el reloj suene se da por iniciado esto. Se ruega silencio a los presentes.

Apretó el botón del reloj para que el segundero avanzara. Todos estaban expectantes, era extraño pasar de la tensión de los últimos días a un concurso así como si nada.

La alarma sonó y los veintiún jóvenes no dudaron en empujar al borde de la piscina a quienes tuvieran más cerca. Pasados cinco minutos ya ocho estaban flotando en la superficie. Una de las reglas impedía salir hasta acabado todo y que hubiera un ganador, un año estuvieron casi una hora en el agua.

A los 15 minutos quedaban solo seis participantes, entre ellos Mathias, Berwald y Ludwig. No paso ni un minuto cuando Berwald se encontró frente a Mathias y de un solo movimiento lo mando al agua.

–Pero si tengo más fuerza que tu –se quejo el otro una vez salió a la superficie.

–Tendrás mas fuerza, pero no experiencia –opino Lukas quien estaba cerca del borde de la piscina.

–En realidad es debido principalmente a la altura, pero la fuerza igual es importante si sabes cómo y por donde atacar –aclaró Tino observando cómo, nuevamente, Ludwig y Berwald se encontraban frente a frente.

El alemán era más fuerte que el sueco, pero el segundo un poco más alto por lo que lograba ejercer presión de tal manera que dejaba un lado al descubierto que ocupaba para cambiar de posición y arrojar al otro a agua. Pero su primo lo conocía por lo que la pelea era pareja.

Ludwig estuvo dos veces a punto de ganar pero un movimiento rápido de piernas de Berwald le consiguió la victoria.

Todo el mundo estallo en aplausos. Eso solo lograba que Berwald llamara más la atención al resto.

Los concursantes estaban por salir del agua cuando se escucho el aplauso de una persona. Tino se acercaba a Berwald.

–Bravo, ganaste nuevamente –los presentes no tenían idea de que ocurría y unos pocos lograron reconocer al chico.

–¿No es el de la otra universidad?

–¿Qué hace un rojo aquí?

–¿De dónde conoce a Berwald?

–Algo me dice que esto se pondrá bueno

–Uhh… cuando Ivan se entere que uno de los suyo piso campus de los lobos.

–¡Arderá Troya!

Los comentarios no demoraron en escucharse. Esto se debía a que Tino pertenecía como alumno y jugador de los rojos, nombre con el que eran conocidos los participantes del equipo de la universidad UC por el resto de las universidades. Estaban dirigidos por el capitán Ivan Braginski, eterno rival de los lobos. Ambas universidades eran como el perro y el gato. A tal nivel que quienes se relacionaban con la competencia sufrían durante sus años de carrera o de docencia, porque hasta un profesor casado con una profesora de los rojos sufrió de aquello, llegando a separarse.

–Yo quiero intentar –sonrió Tino. Presentaba esa sonrisa que escondía el competidor que llevaba dentro y que muy bien conocía Berwald.

–T'no, n' creo qu'… –empezó a decir. Sabía que el menor estaba cansado de escuchar aquellos rumores y que se acabarían esta noche, pero ambos podrían tener problemas si era así. No quería que el otro tuviera problemas con Ivan. Todos sabían acerca de su temperamento y como casi mato a golpes a un chico hace dos años.

Debía proteger a Tino, pese a que el otro supiera defenderse. Pero el igualmente estaba cansado de todo. Ya no quería seguir aparentando una sonrisa a las insistencias del resto, no entendía porque su vida cambio tanto desde la escuela hasta la universidad. Antes todo el mundo se alejaba de él y ahora todos se acercaban; antes le tenían miedo, ahora le adoran; antes no tenía que aparentar, ahora sí.  
Pero su conciencia se negaba a ceder frente a Tino por lo que con una mirada desafiante permaneció en su lugar. Ambos tenían ideas opuestas respecto de lo ocurrido, y solo una prevalecería desde ahora en adelante.

–Hora de empezar –dijo Tino para luego acercarse al sueco.

Berwald lo espero y ambos afirmaron las manos del contrario para empezar a moverse intentado desestabilizar al contrario. Muchos apostaron por Berwald ya que el más pequeño no parecía una amenaza.  
Todo cambio en menos de 30 segundos cuando Tino ejerció toda su fuerza en su pierna derecha como ancla para llevar el cuerpo de Berwald hacia abajo y poder ocupar la inercia de su propio movimiento de cadera para arrojar al otro al agua.

Tino había ganado.

Todo quedo en silencio.

Berwald salió a la superficie, se acomodo los lentes empapados y se fijo en una borrosa mancha color piel frente a sus ojos. Tino le ofrecía la mano para sacarlo del agua. Berwald la tomo y fue jalado por Tino, llegando a impactar su rostro con el del otro. Ambos se estaban besando, aunque superficialmente, para decepción del sueco.

–Buena jugada Su–san –dijo Tino una vez se alejo del más alto–. Creo que es mejor que te cambies, la última vez que enfermaste no me dejaste dormir en toda la noche.

–Lo si'nto –Berwald agacho la cabeza ya que recordaba que en esos días su pareja estaba estudiante para el examen final de un ramo sumamente difícil.

–Tranquilo –sonrió el menor. Como extrañaba esa sonrisa sincera–. Ludwig –llamo al primo de su pareja–. Te lo regresare el martes.

–¿Martes? –preguntaron ambos familiares.

–Claro… debo encargarme de que nadie más ande detrás de ti y si para eso debo tatuar "Propiedad de Tino Väinämöinen", créeme que llegaras con eso en la frente –dijo de forma bastante seria.

–¿Pu'do hacer lo mi'mo? –preguntó Berwald. Antes de que su pareja dijera algo, añadió–. M' gustaría qu' mi 'sposa también estuviera m'rcado –ante tal comentario todo el resto quedo sorprendido.

–A diferencia tuya yo no tengo tus problemas –Tino se veía molesto, pero sonrió para añadir–. Además aun conservo una marca. No creas que el moretón de la última vez desapareció.

–Fue 'n accide'te –dijo Berwald siguiendo a Tino que se dirigía a los dormitorios.

–Lo sé, pero eso no impedirá que evitemos repetir aquello. Nos falta practica –Berwald asintió, no le molestaría intentar varias veces aquella pose si con eso evitaba levantarse de la cama en dos días exceptuando para ir al baño y comer. Tino era demasiada tentación.

Ludwig observaba a la pareja hablar de su intimidad como si nada. Sabía que eso no se repetiría, solo se debía a que Berwald era acosado constantemente y pese a que Tino lo negara era incluso más celoso que Berwald.

–¿Ellos dos están? –preguntó Mathias a Ludwig.

–Desde que empezaron la universidad –aclaró.

–¿Pero como…?

–¿Cómo se conocieron? –complemento Ludwig a Lukas–. Desde el jardín de infantes. Tino le temía a mi primo, pero luego se hicieron grandes amigos. Lamentablemente se separaron en secundaria, aunque tarde o temprano ese par terminaría juntos.

Lukas lo entendió, de la misma manera que Mathias y el resto de los presentes.

Ludwig iba a añadir algo más cuando dos personas le llamaron. No esperaba verlos aquí, supuestamente no alcanzarían a llegar. Sonrió disimuladamente para acercarse a ellos, del mas bajo recibió un beso en los labios y del más alto de los hermanos solo un bufido, por lo que tomándolo de la cintura lo acerco a si y lo beso. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo al menor haciendo un puchero. Debería compensar a ambos, pero eso sería en la intimidad de su cuarto.

Definitivamente eran los genes los culpables de su situación amorosa a niveles tan extraños.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

No sé que me ha dado últimamente, pero ando dando vueltas con el Sufin xD  
Prácticamente vomite la historia, me refiero a que escribí en la madrugada y con suerte hoy le hice algunas correcciones y nada mas... xD

Espero leernos próximamente!


End file.
